


YogCOM

by Hypnoticupacake



Category: The Yogscast, XCOM, XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alien army threatens to invade earth, only the strongest, the fastest, the smartest and the bravest of our own can defend it, this is YogCOM</p><p>A saucy series of action packed battles and steamy bedroom action with your favourite yogs, what more could you ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Overview

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick overview of all the characters and their roles in YogCOM series. Story starts Chapter 2.

**Command**

-Rythian - Central Command

-Zoey - Labs (Science)

-Ridgedog - Engineering

-Nilesy - Expert Hacker and computers Officer

 

**Air Forces**

-Turps - Skyranger Pilot (The Raven)

-Martyn - Interceptor Pilot Alpha (The Sapling)

-Fiona - Interceptor Pilot Beta

 

**Ground Forces**

-Lewis - Assault (Leader)

-Simon - Heavy (Explosive 'Expert')

-Duncan - Heavy (Tech Expert)

-Hannah - Support

-Kim - Sniper (topnotch sniper)

-Strippin - Sniper (Skilled in strength and hand to hand combat)

-Sips - Assault (Forms a partnership duo with sjin, The ThunderBuddies)

-Sjin - Assault

-BebopVox - Recruit/Newby

 

**Recruitment Forces**

-MintyMinute - Head of Officer Training School

-Chris Trott - Support in training

-Smithy - Heavy/Explosives in training

-Ross - Assault in training

 

**The Council**

-KirinDave (Ram), Su (IDK) and Lying (Fox)

 

**Possible other Characters (Not yet confirmed)**

-Dave Chaos - Agent/Special Operative

 

HQ- Ravens Nest-Bristol

Outpost- Strike Force-Iceland, looks abit like hoth base


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of planning and preparation, at long last the YogCOM Initiative has the green light for activation

Rythian: The monitors all one by one flickered on as the facility came once more to life. The last time had been over a year ago during a test run, but now it was all real and him and his squad were earths greatest chance at survival. Officers, Lab assistants and Engineers all mingled below the raised platform of the Control Room, each rushing to their assigned stations. He had though that he had spotted the blonde hair of Zoey, the teams scientist before a shout from across the control room grabed his attention. Smiling up from his own desk sat Nilesy, clothed in a standard Officer suit that appeared one size too large for him and his usual unkept black hair and extremely square glasses. "Ayyyy Rythian, or should I call you Central, I'm not really sure on it, they never seemed to clear that up in training" he babbled on as was typical of the Hacker "anyway I just wanted to say good luck with the whole first day thing aaannnd if you need any hacking.." he finished pointing a thumb towards himself.  
Rythian smiled "I'll keep you in mind Nilsey" he said grining "but if you'll excuse me I gotta get up to the Situation Room and get debriefed by The Council" and with that he waved goodbye and hurried towards the lifts, instantly spotting the que already waiting to use the lift to transport supplies into the lower levels. Cursing to himself he took the less flooded stairwell, regretting not requesting a private lift for himself in the budget. At last he reached the Situation Room and as he arrived outside, the Special Forces guarding the room opened the doors and waved him inside. 'Wow' Rythian thought to himself 'we're really wasting funds on that, gesh'.

As the doors closed behind him the rooms 3 screens lit up revealing the shadowed figures of the Council members. They were the controlling force behind the project and had largly funded its HQ in Bristol as well as its outposts in various other locations. It was them that held the decision as to when to activate the YogCOM project.

The central one spoke, a male voice whose symbol represented a ram of sorts. "Central, are systems online and ready to operate"  
"Mostly" Rythian replied "a few are still coming online but they will not effect our launch"  
"Let us hope so" said the one on the right, her voice obviously female "we cannot afford a failure from this program" before Rythian could reply the one on the left cut in, his voice male and extremely mysterious to Rythian, his symbol what appeared to be a fox.  
"Oh I believe we can afford the costs number 3, but you are right this must not fail if we are to outlast this war and stand a chance of winning"  
"Agreed" Rythian and the other 2 members courased.  
"Very well Central, you know what to do" the Middle one said "and remember, we will be watching"  
And with that the screens cut off and the lights flickered back on, quickly followed by the doors opening.  
"Right" he said to himself before leaving the room and heading back down to the Control Room, fortunate enought as well to catch a lift as it made its way down from the surface. 

As he walked into the Control Room he managed to glimpse the Globe map flicker on and begin to slowly spin, symbolising that they were ready for action. "Systems" he ordered over the rucas of noise "set and scanners on and begin global monitoring at once....oh and alert the barracks that we are ready for launch"


	3. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team prepares to touchdown for their first encounter

Hannah: The somewhat out of tune voice of Turps could easily be heard from the cargo bay of the SkyRanger as it zipped across the Atlantic towards their destination. From what words Hannah could interpret he was singing a somewhat out of tune version of the Titanic theme, obviously trying to outdo her own performance a month ago at Karaoke Night.  
"neeaaarrrr faaar whhheeeever yoouuu aarrre, iii belieeevvveee ttttthat the heeart willllll gooo onnnn"  
Turning her attention towards the team on the other side of the transports wall seating they all looked surprisingly calm for what they were about to do. "I guess we've all been training for this moment our whole lives" she though to herself as she studied them further.  
The Jet had 13 seats in total, the pilot seat occupied by Turps, 2 seats located behind him in the forward cabin that were currently empty and mostly for top level Executives and members, and finally two rows of 5 seats along the cargo bay walls were the team was located. Only 3 of the opposing seats were occupied, on the far left sat sjin seemingly off in a daze, looking rather depressed without his fellow ThunderBuddy (No one new the origin of their nickname but they had just gone with it). It had hurt him to take the mission without sips but his partner in crime was still on transport from the island he had made his home as was a large portion of the team. On the opposing end of the seats sat Duncan and Kim, Kim had her eyes closed and purple headphones on obviously listening to some warm-up tunes before their big fight. Duncan was closest to the doors, machinegun in hand ready to go, Hannah saw the quick glances he made every now and then towards Kim, ensuring she was ok, his main concern however was the teams leader. 

Lewis stood rather than sat staring off into nothing obviously the mission playing on his mind, his decisions would be everything to their success and a single mistake could be disastrous. She and Duncan both knew that any attempt to comfort him would just stress him more than he was and so they sat back, silently he knew they all trusted and believed in him and his ability to carry out the mission.  
To Hannah's side sat the final member of the team, newest to team Bebop hadn't yet been assignment a class of sorts and had remained with the standard AssualtRifle which he clutched nervously. "Your gunna do fine" Hannah said to him in a calming voice. He glanced up to meet her look,  
"T..th..thanks" he managed with a weak smile, the nerves obviously still on his mind.

After another 5 minutes of cruising the ship begun to descend and Turps sing along came to a halt as he called back to the team "Ay lads, Central on the line yea"

All of them turned to the widescreen on the forward wall of the cargo bay except Kim and Lewis. seeing kims lack of perception Duncan smiled and gave her a small shove earning a look from Kim as if she was about to tear the bigger man a new one. Trying to appear as innocent as possible the blonde pointed towards the screen as a global map appeared on it, slowly zooming into the eastern coast of South America and beside it Rythian awaiting their attention. Lewis as if sensing the commanders appearance turned to face the screen at last.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen" Rythian said "Hears the mission brief, we have reports of alien activity near the Brazilian boarder, move in, secure the area and eliminate all hostiles...Understood" the group coursed their agreement before he continued "We are moving recon satellite omega into position over the site, we'll be live by the time you land...good luck guys" he finished before the screen flickered to a satellite image of the region they were approaching.  
Lewis approached the map analysing the surrounding area, quickly spotting and pointing towards an array of abandoned vehicles near the entrance to the buildings driveway which was also scattered with its own abandoned and destroyed cars and trucks. "Turps" he called forward to the pilot "take us down near those cars at the driveways entrance, we'll use them as cover and move up from their along the driveway towards the building" he finished the last part addressing the entire crew.  
"Ay ay capin" Turps replied in his best Scotty impression as he analysed his own map display and made the adjustments to his flight path to bring the SkyRanger down in the area Lewis had specified. Lewis turned to his team now fully addressing them alone.  
"Sjin, you and me take point, Duncan Flank right to this vehicle, Kim you keep close to him, Hannah and Bebop move left to this vehicle and form a secondary line" he looked once more around the crew silently asking 'any questions' "All righty then...lets go"


	4. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team arrives at the location and prepares to take the facility back

Rythian's voice was all of a sudden heard over the Comms "The facility is a large radar station for this entire area of Western Brazil, without it we havnt been able to detect incoming craft in the area and it's essentialy created a black zone in coverage. Retaking the facility would restore our ability to monitor the region"

"Understood" Lewis replied "Any movement from the Brazilian forces"

Rythian answered instantly already predicting the question "reports show that local Brizilian forces attempted to retake the facility a short time ago but contact was lost after a heavy fire fight. So that means remain on alert for any troopers still alive in their.."  
"Sorry to interrupt gents but we're coming in for landing" turps called from the pilot seat  
"Copy that" Lewis replyed turning to his squad "form up, get ready to move as soon as we touch down"  
As he gave the order they followed suit grabing guns from selves and tightening armour pieces. Kim abandoned her music headset and with assistance from Duncan grabed her sniper from the self, cursing the engineer who built them so high up. Duncan, weapon already in hand took his position at the door as sjin and bebop both grabbed their own weaponry from the storage selves. Within seconds the entire team was ready and could feel the ship rapidly losing speed and height. A few seconds Turps yelled form the cockpit "Brace for landing" and the ship can to a halt on the ground quickly followed by the rapidly descending bay door which formed their ramp off the craft.

Outside the sky was filled with smoke and haze, originating from a multitude of sources in the surrounding area. Before the bay door had even hit the ground Duncan leapt down onto the ground charging towards the cars.   
"Always jumping the gun" Lewis mumbled as he and Sjin followed suit, quickly tailed by Kim and then Hannah and finally Bebop. The group charged forward reaching the cars in seconds and instantly taking cover in their assigned locations.   
Lewis pressed a button on his control panel attached to his left wrist which revealed a hidden compartment within his armour. He reached in grabbing a set of binoculars and instantly using them to survey the drive way leading up the hill towards the facility. The short road was scattered with abandoned vehicles, two of which were clearly military in nature. 

Lewis continued to scan the road way for anything while Duncan was following suit, retrieving his own binoculars but focusing more on the military vehicles. One was a standard transport truck, single cabin and a long tray with a large array of seating and a green and brown camo roofing. The other was more of a heavy support craft. Heavily armoured and with a mounted gun on top, however the thick armour was smouldering and in places it was clearly burnt away by whatever had attacked it.  
"You seeing this damage Lewis" Duncan whispered through their headsets.  
"Sure am, looks like whatever these things are their well equipt, stay on guard"

"I wanna get a closer look at that truck Lewis, maybe someone's still inside"  
"Understood, this smokes making it difficult to see, if something's out their I can't see it so be ready for anything"

Nodding Duncan stood gun in hand ready to counter any attack which came. Simultaneously Lewis and Sjin moved up towards the military vehical with Hannah and Bebop in tow. Once they had made it Bebop and Hannah both took up covering positions while Duncan and Kim made a dash for the groups new location.

All the while Lewis had been scanning the road ahead. Now a quarter of the way up the driveway a large amount of the smoke was now behind them which improved Lewis's vision majorly with the building itself finally coming into view.  
The building was in two parts, a large square shaped block formed the base building comprising of 2 levels. At the back left corner a cylinder rose up half in the block half out. At its top it curved in slightly before ending at the large radar dish that was positioned on top. The whole of the building was painted in the same white colour with a set of doors near the end of the driveway closest to the front left corner.

As Lewis scanned the road he thought he saw a flicker of glowing green out of the Connor of his eye. Doubling back he stood in shock as a white face with 2 glowing orange eyes rose its head above the car and scanned the road.  
Turning to his team he whispered 2 words...  
"Dear...god"


	5. All Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open fire...NOW

As Lewis's words echoed into their headsets Kim instantly reacted launching herself onto the bonnet of the car she was sheltering behind and taking aim all in a matter of mili seconds. Kims sudden movements were followed by a loud 'Bang' as the sniper fired, sending its Orange eyed target spiralling to the ground.

As Kim retook cover they all looked at her in shook, Duncan physically having to close his mouth with his free hand.  
"What" she replied inosently "he was a bad guy wasn't he"  
Lewis chuckled to himself silently, "I can see why they had you signed on" he said causing Kim to blush slightly at the praise  
From ahead a chilling howl went up as another one of these 'aliens' must have found its dead commerade.  
"Truck, Now" Lewis ordered and the team moved towards the armoured APC like vehical leaping in through the rear doors which remained slightly open.  
Duncan dived in first but can to a sudden stop when he came face to face with an Assult Rifle pointing directly at his skull. The wielder had darkish skin and looked Brazilian in nature, his armour also fashioned the Brazilian flag but what caught Duncan's attention more was the steaming, bloody wound that was at the mans side.

The man took recognition to a fellow human face and lowered the weapon, mumbling something Brazilian to Duncan. Confused he looked around at his teams also blank faces until Bebop steeped forward "he askes if those...things..are still out their" said the recruit turning to Lewis as if seeking a response.

"Tell him all we know Bebs, and try get what info out of him you can, Hannah see that he remains as stable as possible, I dont want any deaths on my watch" turning to the remaining crew he now addressed them "have a look around see if theirs anything we can salvage, Sjin you stay on lookout with me", and with that the crew quickly moved to their assigned tasks.

 

The man knew little of what Lewis wanted to know, he knew only that he was the last survivor to his knowledge and that his team had been blown appart by these alien forces. Duncan and Kim had recovered nothing of importance from the truck, only a few medical supplies and weapon ammo. Bagging what they had found, Kim and Duncan prepared to move out with Lewis as Hannah finished of her work on the wounded man, and bebop told him that they would be back soon.

Slowly and carefully the squad inched out of the trucks back doors keeping in cover until Lewis reached the edge and peered ahead of the group. Where the one alien had been now roamed several more, 2 more of the white orange eyed creatures lingered around, crawling and hoping on all fours across the ground before scanning on their hind legs every metre or so in an attempt to locate the killer. Behind them stood what looked like a human but appeared.....just simply unnatural to Lewis's eyes. It's own eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses it wore and its skin had an odd almost scaliness look to it.

 

 

Signalling silently to his team Lewis and Sjin broke away moving up along the other side of the vehical to the front opposite to the alien positions. Duncan moved up to where Lewis had been and took note of the aliens before opening fire.

Leaning out from the cover behind the truck, Duncan unleashed a torrent of bullets towards the enemy. The aliens stood stunned at the sudden movement before rolling for cover. As they did so Duncan's bullets tore into one of the smaller aliens sending it to the ground. As Duncan opened fire, Lewis and Sjin leapt out from cover dashing towards the cowering enemies. Leaping over a red car Sjin landed and fired his shotgun right into the small alien which was now beside him, the force sending it flying across the floor. Lewis attempted to do the same to the odd tall alien but seeing what happened to its friend it managed to avoid the attack and flee back towards the building but not before it was hit by a torrent of bullets from Hannah and Bebops Assult Rifles which caused it to fall to the ground shortly before unleashing a purple thick liquid like fume into the air around the corpse.


	6. Objective Sighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The objective is within sight for our brave team

Lewis and Sjin both took one look at the strange liquid like fumes coming from the body of the tall creature and fled backwards away from it, leaping back over the cars as Duncan and the rest of the squad rushed up to meet then, assured the outside area was clear for the moment. "What the fuck is that stuff" exclaimed Hannah, tilting her head to try and see the now reasonably sized cloud better.

"No idea" huffed an exuasted Lewis "but it seems to be fading, I'd avoid it until it's gone, never know what it could be".

 

The team took the time to relax and reload while waiting for the gas to dispel, once it had gone they made their way towards the entrance of the building, Sjin and lewis flanking each side of the double doors and Duncan in front. Duncan grabed a pair of thermal goggles from Kim, using them to see the enemies within the building, memorising their positions he handed them back to Kim before bringing his foot down on The centre point of the two doors, smashing them both open before beginning to fire into the room as Sjin and Lewis slipped in the sides taking aim and firing also.

The small white aliens which were scattered around the room stood no chance as the trio unleashed all hell on them, half their number had fallen within seconds and most of the others not long after that, the few that survived fled behind cover, another falling before he got their to Kims sniper fire.

"Theirs only 2 left, overwelm them" shouted Lewis as he dashed forward towards cover which gave him a flanking position. Checking his gun he turned from the cover firing 2 shots at the enemy which fell quickly, the one next to it attempted to flee from Lewis's fire but was hit by fire from every member of the team, exploding into jiblets across the floor.

"Woooo" cheered an excited Duncan, "Winners.....right" he added, the last part directed towards Kim who flicked off her googles and confirmed that their was no more heat signitires left besides their own.

 

 

Duncan was put to the task of bringing the satalight station back online while Hannah, Sjin and Bebop loaded the alien bodies and equipment into the lower cargo hold of the Skyranger, much to Turps displeasement about goo and fluids staining craft. Kim established a perimeter and remained on watch, alerting Lewis of any activity. After Duncan had the array online once more they carried the Brazzilian soldier onto their ship and lifted of, headed towards the nearest military base to drop off their friend before jettisoning across the Atlantic towards Bristol and HQ.

 

They all fell asleep in their chairs as the Skyranger sailed onwards, Duncan and Kim snuggled together unknowingly  and Lewis and Hannah hand in hand, both of which was much to the amusement of Sjin and Turps who spent the flight back chating and gossiping of the battles that were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on YogCOM were going back to the YogCOM HQ and we'll meet up with the rest of our team.


	7. The Ravens Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yogs return home, we explore the base and some familiar faces show up plus our first bit of smut

The hanger doors slide open as the SkyRanger began it's decent into the base "This is Raven we are in the pipe 5 by 5 over" Turps called over the comms as the hanger doors began to close once more and the SkyRanger finally touched down with a smooth jolt of its suspension. The bay door swung down and the 6 team members descended from the ship, all glad to be home in one piece. They moved across to the armoury ignoring the few cheers from hanger crew members and placing their armour and weaponry in their seperate compartments so they were now only in their almost skintight rubber like 'underarmour' which stoped the actual armour from contacting and rubbing on the skin. Lewis smiled internally as he saw Duncan taking a quick peek at Kims ass in the tight suit as Kim threw back a playful warning glare at the blonde. 'If only they'd just come out with their relationship' Lewis thought before he steped out the armoury and froze, across the hanger on the other side stood 3 men, all in casual clothing, he knew every one but he was only focused on the middle one as he rushed across the hanger to embrace the small orange haired/bearded man who had by now seen him and was now doing the same. "Simon OMG you got here...how are you..when did you get in" Lewis franticly rambled before Simon stopped him with a finger. 

"I'm fine, operation went as good as gold and we arrived just before you lot got back, too bad we couldn't join you though" he said gleefully Lewis looked up and saw the others walking towards them and went to greet them as well. "Strippin, welcome back buddy" Lewis said "thanks Lewis, glad to be part of the crew" strippin smiled.

And finally Lewis approached the bald man who was standing their watching the procedings with glee and smugness. "Sips, OMG welcome to the mainland" Lewis said sarcastically "Yea I've made my one trip a year so I shouldn't need to come back for awhile" Sips joked back. "Ah it's good to have you sips" Lewis said after much banter, "I know" the Canadian replyed smugly.

Turps and the other crew members had seen the new arrivals and had all begun to run over to meet their friends, with Sjin taking the lead sprinting across to sips. Lewis however had more important business, reunions could wait for later as he slipped away and stepped into the lift and begun the decent to the command level.

 

As the lift came to a halt, the reinforced doors slide open to reveal the command room. Bright shiny and clean computers lined the walls with massive screens projecting status's of labs and machine bays, vehicle locations and of course the giant holographic world map which showed the location of all XCOM bases across the globe as well as XCOM aircraft. Cranes Grace in Japan, Hawks Coup up in the American Rockies, and their own bases of the YOGCOM in the EU region, the Strike base in Iceland for fighter launches besides their own garrisoned fighters, Eagles Nest, located beneath and within an old Nazi fortress provided another outpost for fighters and a fall back base should the final base be over run, Ravens Nest in Bristol stood as their HQ and current location.

 But Lewis's attention was drawn towards the 3 figures standing by the main 'bridge' of the command room. Rythian stood calm and collected observing status's and reports in his usual Commander uniform, next to him Ridge stood thinking, absorbing the info calmly, a complete oposite to his counterpart. Zoey was in her usual clothing of a lab coat with a warm woolly jumper beneath and a skirt as she stood a ball of energy, excited to get to work in the labs. Rythian noticed Lewis and turned his attention to the ground commander, smiling warmly. "Ah lewis, well done my friend a successful mission with quite a bit of resources recovered" Rythian said in his usual calm voice, the last part causing a huge grin to break across Zoeys face. 

"Well I can see someone's excited to get to work" Lewis said cheerfully, "Oh yes, that's me, so much to learn about, so many samples, i can't control myself" Zoey babbled out quickly. "Well if im not needed ill get to setting up the engineering workshops" Ridge said before wandering towards the lift. With that Rythian retrieved a large folder and pulled out a pile of papers, "Now lewis, Zoey, we just have some paper work we need to look over then you can get back to whatever it is you'll be doing" Rythian said. 'It was gunna be a long few hours' Lewis thought as they began to work their way through the papers.

 

 

Meanwhile below the command room down in the barracks facilities Kim and Duncan both walked into Kims room arguing softly to themselves as the door slide shut behind them. "Duncan you have to be more careful" Kim said annoyed, "Hey your be one who's waving it around at me" Duncan retorted back laughing as he gave her ass a light slap, Kim sighed "we just need to be more careful if we're gunna keep this secret" Kim said. Duncan frowned "Why dont we just come out, its not gunna hurt anyone" the blonde said, Kim pondered his decision, "your right, we'll do it later today" she said cheerfully as her and Duncan flopped onto her bed. Duncan grabbed her in his long arms and kissed her deeply, Kim quickly kissing back, cupping his lower face in her hands feeling the light stubble of beard scratching at her soft hands. Kim moved a hand down seizing Duncans member as it begun to press against the fabric of their suits making a very clear bulge. Duncan moaned as kim stroked the length of his cock through the fabric, moving one of his own hands to her breasts, massaging the large tit through the fabric. Kim broke the kiss and begun removing her suit, duncan saw the action and followed her lead. Kim had just slipped the suit over her ass and was bent over moving it down her legs before she felt Duncans mouth quick and sudden bury itself between her cheeks and thighs, tounge lapping at her pussy causing her to buckle into a bowing position, wimpering and unleashing a loud moan as Duncan continued to pleasure her pussy with his tounge. "ah Duncan, everytime" she said as the man moved away and pulled her remaing suit off, "sorry, couldn't help myself" Duncan said. "Don't be sorry" said Kim between heavy breaths, "just fuck me she said before" taking Duncans cock into her mouth as he grabbed a condom from her bedside table, and begun attempting to open the packet as Kim sucked and licked his shaft with passion and desire.

Finally he retrieved the piece of rubber as Kim popped his cock out of her mouth with one last lick and he slide the condom on as Kim stood and pushed the blonde onto his back, straddling him and hovering her entrance above his waiting cock before slowly lowering herself onto the shaft. Her faces exploded with pleasure as the cock filled her and she began to bounce as she went, both of them groaning as they fucked. At last she had the whole 7 inches buried inside her and both begun to thrust, eventually finding a rythum in sync with one another. Kim moaned as her orgasm approached grabing Duncans shoulders to giver her thrusts more strenght. "D..Dunc im.." She said whimpering before her orgasm hit, unleashing a loud moan as she did. Duncan felt her pussy clenching and her juices flowing, combined with Kims fingers dighing into his shoulders as he reached his own end, thrusting as far into Kim as possible before unleashing his load, Kim collapsing into his chest as they layed naked, his cock still buryed in her pussy. After a while duncan removed himself, kim letting out a soft moan as he slid out of her, throwing the condom in the bin before smuggling up against Kim, both resting in each other's arms.

Outside their door Hannah had listened to almost the whole event. She now looked around and sprinted towards the bathrooms seeking somewhere the deal with the growing wetness between her thighs.


	8. A tinsy little favour

Lewis and Simon walked into the labs admiring the level of cleanlyness and order to the facility compared to that of their own barracks. The clinical white surfaced room was completely clean save for one desk which was scattered with notes and the inside of the labs 'examination' room where they had disected one of the 'Sectoid' creatures as the crew had come to know them, it's lifeless body still lying on the table, 2 scientists poking around at its innards in full protective hazmat suits.

"Ah lovely" Simon commented as they passed the rooms observation windows towards the messy desk behind which was sat an exhausted zoey. 'Always putting her all in' though Lewis as he and simon joined Rythian and Ridge who had already assembled. "ah yes welcome friends, now all we need is.." Zoey started before Duncan came sprinting through the lab doors shortly followed by Kim in tail behind him, her far shorter legs working double time to keep up with the tall blondes stridea. "Sorry" he huffed, half collapsing against a bench as Kim almost fell into a seat at the same bench.

Clearing her throat Zoey addressed the room of her 5 fellow companions, "ok so thankyou all for being here, now as you know over the last few days I've been studying these enemies of ours" she said inficating the dead Sectoid in the near by room "and I believe I've made a break through in my research of their biology." Tapping the screen behind her she brought up an image of human and Sectoid side by side "now as you can observe here, the Sectoid as its being referred to shares the same rought layout of nervous system to that of a human nevous system. From this information I can conclude that should we be able to deliver an electric pulse to their systems they should become stunned and be easily able to be captured" at her final point she received shocked looks from the crew around her. "Capture, you want to capture one of them" Rythian said suprised "alive"

"Of course, bodies can only get us so far in our research, living beings can show us so much more.." Zoey responded. "Like where they're operating from....what they want" Lewis asked.

"It's a possibility yes, if we can develop a method of communicating then yes, anything could be possible" Zoey replied to Lewis.

Ridge nodded his head "for once, I agrew with miss Proasheck...this could show us so much more of the enemy and help us learn more, maybe even speed up our production ability in the factories, learn how to beat our enemy" he said, a grin breaking on his face "I say we try it"

As they had been talking Duncan had been analysing the rought design and electronic pulse needed to knock out an alien. "It's gunna be impossible to work this at a distance" Duncan observed "any shot would lose it's charge or disipate before it reaches its target", "meaning" Simon asked, "meaning it would need to be delivered at a close range to hit" Duncan finished. "Wait hold up, how close we talking here" Kim asked a questioning look on her face, Duncan took one last look at the diagrams and calculations, "around 2 meters....max.. And even then theirs a % chance of failure", "2 METERS" Kim shouted a look of shock plastered across her face.

"I'll admit" Zoey said "it's risky, but what could be obtained from this would be worth it in the long run"

Rythian stood deep in thought, hand on chin "this is your call Lewis" he said "its your team going in, you've gotta decide"

Lewis thought for a moment, turning to his closest friends for aid "what do you think guys, your the ones that are most likely gunna be holding these" he said questioning his 2 heavys. Duncan gave a nod as Simon responded with a grin across his face, "you know I'll follow you anywhere lewis, if your good, I'm good"

"very well" Lewis stated "Go ahead with whatever needs doing." At this Zoey broke a massive smile across her face "ah thankyou, I promise they will do their job in the field"

"very good then" Rythian concluded with a clapping of his hands, "finish your development of this electro...whatever device" "Arc-Thrower" Zoey butted in, "Arc..Thrower.. And have the scematics sent up to Ridge, he'll get then built, in the mean time everyone else back to normal status" Rythian finished before a red light begun to flash as alert alarms sounded across the base. "ALL STATIONS ALERT, ALIEN ASSUALT DETECTED WITHIN EURO REGION, LOCATION: GERMANY, ALL PERSONEL PREPARE FOR RESPONSE" came the automated voice over the comms and with that Lewis, Simon, Kim and Duncan rushed out into the hallway and towards the Turbo lifts up to the barraks and hanger With Rythian in tow behind them but at a fast walking pace. 

 

Up in the hanger most of the crew had already arrived save for a slightly flustered Hannah and the crew from the labs who arrived in the hanger last and made for their equipment in the barracks immediately. As Lewis slid on his armour and grabed his shotgun he called to the team before him, "Alright boys and girls get your butts in the raven" before leaving the room himself for the SkyRanger as it slid out of its storage bay and onto the launch pad. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is Turpster airways boarding now" Turps joked over the comm as the crew ran up the ramp into the ships bay. "Turpster Airways again, come on Lewis I thought you could do better than this piece of shit airline" Sips joked as he took his seat.

"Hey" Turps called back "This is a premium service airline sips alright, top of the line"

"Alright enough bantering you lot, Raven-01 you are clear to leave the nest" came Nielseys voice over the Comms, "Roger that command, Kids are in the backseat and we are airborne" Turps replied as the bay door closed and the sky ranger began to lift off the ground and out the base doors, before jettisoning away eastward towards Germany and their destination.


End file.
